Con clase
by Neyade
Summary: Narcissa es una chica con clase, educada. Lo mínimo que puede hacer es devolverle las atenciones a ese Potter un par de años menor, de ojos grandes y pelo despeinado. Con una lengua demasiado activa. James/Narcissa.


**Disclaimer:**** El universo de Harry Potter pertenece a J. K. Rwoling y a la Warner (Bros). La trama es mía. No robes, no publiques **_**en cualquier otra parte**_** sin mi permiso. No escribo con ánimo de lucro.**

**N/A:**** Hola, hola. Este fic, aparte de ser el one-shoot más largo que he escrito en mi vida (para todo existe una primera vez) es algo... bueno, digamos que especial XD Soy una obsesa con el canon y el IC, pero esta vez creo que me he pasado el fanon por las narices y hecho a James según como me lo imagino yo, nada de hermanitas de la caridad, avisados quedáis. Bueno, y eso. Muchos besos. Esta es, también, la nota de autor más larga que escribo en mucho tiempo XD**

**CON CLASE**

Narcissa es rubia, de pómulos altos y ojos de un aburrido color azul. Siempre tiene los pies dónde deben estar; en el suelo. A veces comete alguna ligera locura (como siempre se dice, _lo bueno y breve, dos veces bueno_), pero normalmente se comporta como cabría esperar de una joven Black, educada con mano férrea desde que nació.

James, en cambio, es un despiste. Por no controlar no controla ni sus emociones, y es tan ingobernable como su mismo pelo. Cuando sonríe los ojos se le iluminan y parece que el mundo estalle en travesuras y bromas inocentes (y no tan inocentes, todo hay que decirlo, Severus Snape estaría encantado de testificar en su contra). James Potter es bullicioso, intranquilo, un culo inquieto.

El completo opuesto de Narcissa Black.

o0o

La prima de Sirius tiene una belleza insulsa, tan insípida como uno de esos tés de vainilla con leche que su madre toma, tarde sí tarde también, y su padre y él son forzados a beber a pequeños sorbos cuando hay invitados (ni siquiera pueden acabar rápido con la tortura, el mundo se desmorona a su alrededor y ya no queda ni un ápice de dignidad).

Narcissa Black no le interesa en lo más mínimo pues a James le gustan las chicas pelirrojas. Carácter de fuego y ojos brillantes, rebosantes de vida. Lily Evans, por poner un ejemplo... así al azar.

Por eso nadie se imaginaría en lo que ahora mismo está pensando (_recordando_, analizando). Porque es algo tan descabellado que sólo podía estar en la mente de James Potter, y esta vez no son ni imaginaciones suyas. La realidad supera a la fantasía en originalidad.

Black. _Narcissa Black_. Con la falda subida hasta medio muslo y los labios rojos.

Black. _Narcissa Black. _La siempre correcta Narcissa Black. Con la mirada chispeante y los dedos de un hombre (y el hombre no es Malfoy, por cierto) debajo de la falda y probablemente debajo también de la ropa interior (James sabe mucho de esos temas, _mucho. _Lo suficiente, por supuesto, como para notar que los gemidos que suelta la chica son de verdadero placer, escondido debajo de la capa invisible esperando a poder largarse, al principio, muerto de algo indefinible, ahora (ahora qué?).

Y es aquí dónde empieza la locura. Porque de un día para otro, ya no puede dejar de mirarla. Y descubre que la chica sabe reír, que lo suyo es un coqueteo constante con Evan Rosier, uno de esos Slytherin que siempre pululan alrededor del rubiales de Malfoy.

En un par de días, James Potter descubre que las cosas no son exactamente como él siempre las había imaginado.

o0o

Al principio no se da cuenta.

Como para dársela, la verdad, no es algo que esté esperando a que ocurra cada día (como que Evan la arrincone en la biblioteca o Lucius la roce al pasar, recordándole que es suya). Luego le parece raro que ese Gryffindor amigo de su primo les esté mirando a ella y a Evan en el desayuno, _fijamente,_ pero no le da más importancia. Quizás tenga algo en el pelo.

Pero es al cabo de un par de días, cuando el tema empieza a ser de lo más divertido. Sirius no se da cuenta de _nada. _Le ve reír entre sus leones, una carcajada terrible, y le palmea el hombro al chaval ese tan despeinado. Y el chico sólo puede sacudir la cabeza, dejar de mirarla y reírse algo inseguro, seguramente sin tener ni idea de lo qué hablan a su alrededor.

Porque estaba demasiado distraído mirándola. _Mirándola. A ella._

Narcissa nunca ha sido maleducada. La buena educación, aunque sea algo que no sientas (sonreírle a alguien a quién no deseas ver nunca más, alabar un perfume cuando si estás dos segundos más oliéndolo vas a caer desmayada), está siempre presente. Ya es un instinto, algo automático. Así que a nadie debería extrañarle que, llevada por su educación, la chica decidiese _devolverle el interés _al joven Potter. Puro instinto, por supuesto. Algo inevitable, los frutos que da ese tipo de crianza.

o0o

Es tarde, de noche. _Muy tarde_.

Sólo se oyen unas levísimas pisadas, casi inaudibles, en el pasillo (las suyas). La luz débil de las antorchas crea sombras caprichosas en la pared, el castillo duerme y todos (o casi todos) sus habitantes duermen con él. Cuando Narcissa se dispone a volver a su cama las piernas ya casi no le flojean, pero parece notar aún los mordiscos de Evan en el cuello, la camisa arrugada, oliendo a sexo, un botón de la falda mal abrochado.

Y es entonces cuando oye otras pisadas. Demasiado decididas para ser las de Filch así que por un momento (¿medio segundo, quizás?) se siente segura, hasta que recuerda que siempre pueden ser las de algún profesor. Prueba fundirse con la pared, aprieta los labios e _inspira, expira, inspira, expira _con suavidad, intentando no hacer ningún ruido.

Pero al rato, las pisadas se detienen.

El corazón le bombea, parece que le vaya a salir del pecho, (pese a la de veces que ha salido nunca la han atrapado) y cuando vuelve a andar lo hace de puntillas. Un paso y se detiene, aguanta la respiración, escucha.

Nada.

Otro paso. _Nada._ Y luego otro, y otro, y otro. Y es cuando ya se dispone a volver a sus andares habituales, pensando en su cama, su dormitorio y la puerta que chirría de su habitación... Cuando James Potter hace su aparición estelar.

-Pensaba que a estas horas sólo paseábamos Filch y yo, por los pasillos. Una romántica relación a la luz de las antorchas.

Se detiene de repente, y en ese mismo momento se le detiene también el corazón. Aguanta la respiración unos segundos, una fracción de segundo, incluso. Y luego la escena vuelve a correr.

-Potter.

-Presente -el chaval se revuelve el pelo.

Y ella frunce la nariz, chasquea la lengua. Decide tomárselo con calma, aprovechar la ventaja que sabe que tiene sobre él.

Le mira fijamente, sonríe. El chico le sonríe de vuelta, impertérrito.

-¿Qué quieres? -le pregunta. _Impaciente_. La verdad es que calma nunca fue lo suyo.

-Oh, no sé -Potter se mesa una barba que en realidad no posee-. La verdad es que te he visto tan sola, a estas horas, que he pensado que te iría bien algo de compañía.

En un momento dado incluso a ella le parece surrealista lo que están haciendo. Es de noche, no deberían estar allí. Pero se dedican a hablar tranquilamente, como si estuviesen tomando un refrigerio en el Salón de Té de los Black.

Así que, ya puestos, levanta una ceja y sonríe algo socarronamente, aún sabiendo que es vulgar. Que ese tipo de gestos sólo los hace su hermana Bellatrix cuando habla con Lucius (intentando seducirle sin saber que él ya es suyo). Pero en realidad le da igual. Al fin y al cabo está con Potter, no con un posible marido o un amigo de posibles maridos.

-No necesito la compañía de nadie, precisamente ahora mismo me iba.

-¿De verdad? Yo que pensaba... -se le acerca un poco. _Demasiado._

-No -le interrumpe, seca, los labios apretados.

Entonces el chico parece que se enfada. Aprieta los labios también y la mira, con una mirada ligeramente calculadora que no se acerca ni de lejos a las que le manda Evan. Se le acerca y ella, pese a que sabe que debería hacerlo, no se aleja. Se deja llevar, por primera vez en mucho tiempo, por esa orgullosa sangre Black que le corre por las venas.

-Entonces supongo que esas marcas en el cuello te las habrás hecho tu sola -sonríe, una sonrisa algo torcida. No le pega-. Ya sabes, _sin compañía._

Se irrita. ¿Quién se ha creído que es, ese mocoso?

-Es posible -le responde, seca-. La verdad es que no es de tu incumbencia.

El chico no es feo y esto es divertido, pero la noche corre y hace frío, en ese pasillo, así que mejor acabarlo pronto.

-No veo por qué no _puedes interesarme_, Black -mejor acabarlo pronto, hasta que él se le acerca y se lo dice. Sin medias tintas. _No veo por qué no puedes interesarme (porque me interesas)._

o0o

Y es cuando pronuncia su apellido (_Black, Narcissa Black, como Sirius_), cuando James se da cuenta de lo que está haciendo.

Tiene a la prima de Sirius a pocos centímetros mirándole algo cabreada, y tiene también unas ganas terribles de lanzarse a su cuello, a sus labios. Cogerla de ese pelo rubio y largo, meterle la mano debajo de la falda, abrirle la camisa.

Y puesto que James es _un hombre de acción, _no se deja amedrentar por lo adverso de las circunstancias y decide seguir adelante.

-No veo por qué no _puedes interesarme_, Black -sonríe pagado de si mismo, sabiendo que es posible que le rechace pero sabiendo también que insistirá hasta que caiga._ Porque él es James Potter,_ _nenas, echaros a sus pies._

-Eres tu quién no me interesa a mi -ella se ríe, James se cansa de todo eso. El coqueteo es agradable con Lily, pero Black es harina de otro costal.

-Bien que puedo yo sentir interés por los dos -la mofa se cuela en su voz, sus labios están tan cerca de los de ella-. No me comporta ningún problema.

Y entonces la besa. La coge por la cintura y desliza la mano hasta la espalda. Le acaricia los labios, cuela su lengua entre los de los dos. La aprieta contra él y siente como al principio se resiste, un poco. Luego se deja hacer, como todas.

Cuela su pierna entre las de ella y le levanta la falda. Quiere ir rápido.

Los dedos se le mueven solos. Puede que no lo sepa todo sobre el sexo, pero sabe lo suficiente para hacer gemir a una chica, conseguir que se le agite la respiración, que mueva las caderas al ritmo que él impone y le flojeen las rodillas al dejar caer un par de dedos debajo de las bragas.

Así que lo hace. Pone en práctica sus conocimientos y mientras Narcissa cuela sus manos frías debajo de su camisa y le acaricia la espalda, él la lleva hasta la pared más cercana y hace que se abra de piernas, apoye la espalda contra la pared. Le acaba de subir la falda y nota que ya tiene un botón desabrochado.

Se contiene intentando no decir nada.

-Veo que has estado ocupada antes de encontrarnos -susurra, y luego se ríe.

No lo consigue.

-Veo que tu no, en cambio -nota como le lame el cuello, siente un escalofrío.

-Eso podemos solucionarlo ahora mismo -jadea, le ha desabrochado el pantalón-, tranquila.

Y se lanza a sus labios, la besa, la muerde, empuja la lengua y la aprieta contra la pared, cogiéndola por la cadera con la mano que tiene libre mientras la masturba con la otra. Un dedo, un par, qué más da.

Narcissa gime. Ahora y durante todo ese rato caliente, húmedo, asfixiante que comparten. El frío del ambiente se mezcla con el calor de sus pieles, lo agitado de sus movimientos. James gruñe, se empuja contra ella. Nota la mano fría directamente contra su piel. _Se corre._

o0o

Narcissa es rubia, de pómulos altos y ojos de un aburrido color azul. Siempre tiene los pies dónde deben estar; en el suelo. A veces comete alguna ligera locura (como siempre se dice, _lo bueno y breve, dos veces bueno_), pero normalmente se comporta como cabría esperar de una joven Black, educada con mano férrea desde que nació.

James, en cambio, es un despiste.

-Mi prima es de lo más zorra, tío -le comenta Sirius, sin dejar de mirar hacia la mesa de Slyherin.

-Oh ¿en serio? No me jodas -James sonríe mientras bebe el último de café del desayuno.

_Narcissa Black será una zorra, eso no se lo discute nadie, pero una zorra con clase._


End file.
